With you
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: One shot for TheGreekGoddessOfPencils contest! Annabeth has moved to California to help her dad. But as you know California is a dangerous place for demigods...  Will Percy help her? TOTAL PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my amazing readers!**

**This is a new One-Shot I made for TheGreekGoddessOfPencils's Contest.**

**The contest was to see who can write the best one shot. So I made this.**

***Finger's Crossed***

**Enjoy.**

**It's February 29! Enjoy the Leap Year day. **

Annabeth's POV

It's been 7 months. 7 month's since I left New York and moved to California. Why would a Demigod move away from her Best Friends, and to a place where it's extremely dangerous for Demigods you might ask? Because my dad really needs my help right now, and he managed to get me a job in a huge Architectural Company, and it feels good being back in my home town.

Today was my day off, so I decided to walk down to Santa Monica today to clear my mind. I put on white shorts, a dark purple tank top, and purple sandals. I let my hair down, but put a rubber band in my hand in case it got a little too hot. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, before I headed down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm going to Santa Monica! I'll be back later!" I called out as I opened the door.

"Okay, sweetheart! Be careful!" He said.

Like it'd forget…I had my knife strapped to my waist, and manipulated the mist so that mortals couldn't see it. I closed the door behind me, and walked down the street. The sun felt good on my skin, something I didn't feel in New York. As I walked, some guys near a Wal-greens whistle at me, but I ignored them. Santa Monica wasn't as far away as I thought it would be, I only had about 8 more minutes to walk.

I felt footsteps behind me, again I ignored it. This is California, there are a million people walking around everywhere. I kept walking, but I noticed people were avoiding where I was walking. Not because they were scared of me, but of the something behind me.

"Hey, girl." A voice said behind me.

I sighed, and then turned around. There was one guy with a red shirt, and the rest of his _'Gang'_ had on black shirts. I rolled my eyes as the red shirt guy grinned and slowly walked over towards me. I scoffed as his cockiness, but he came way to close and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You're my girl now, hot stuff." He said, as he pushed me towards the wall and his little group ganged up on me.

I didn't answer which made his little group laugh. Well, they are going to laugh now. I put both of my hands together and hit him on his side. I heard a terrible _CRACK_ sound, as I pushed away from him. The smile soon was whipped off his face as I tripped him and he fell to the floor. Why am I being so mean? Because…they aren't human. Soon, he and his little gang turned into what they really are…Canadians. Or in other words, Laistrygonian Giants.

There were too many for me to handle, and to my luck there wasn't anyone around. No one at all. What happened to all those people who were walking around me? I took out my knife, and finished off the leader. There was a clear opening between to giants and I went through it and ran full speed ahead. I knew they were behind me, I heard their heavy footsteps that together combined sounded like a stampede. I ran past the shops, and tried to lose them. But no matter how hard I tried to shake them off it didn't work.

I managed to lose them for a few minutes. I lost them as I ran into an alley and they kept running forward. I leaned against the brick wall and tried to catch my breath. I also tried to calm my breathing so that they couldn't hear me. I heard a car engine roar behind me.

_It's just another one of those show off mortals._ I thought.

But boy was I wrong! A red Maserati Spyder pulled up next to the alley I was hiding in. The person lowered the window, revealing a guy with black sun glasses on. He looked familiar, but at the same time, I could only see half his face.

"Get in." He said.

"No, go away!" I said, thinking it was one of those stupid gang people.

"I'm a demigod, get in. I'm trying to help you," he said "You don't have much time."

After he said that, he put his window up and waited. Okay, get killed by Canadian giants, or get in a car with some unknown Demigod…My odds against the giants were so slim. I knew, being daughters of Athena, that it would be impossible to get away from them, much less kill them. And by the time I made a good enough plan, they would have already killed me. Then there was this unknown demigod who wanted to help me, and was patiently waiting.

_Never talk to strangers._ My dad's voice rang in my head.

But right now, I don't think I have a choice. I heard the heavy footsteps come towards me, but this time from the other side of the Alley. I made a quick decision and ran over to the other side of the car, to the passenger's seat. I opened the car door, and quickly got inside. I put on my seat belt, _safety first_, and the guy sped off distance. We stood in silence for a while, an awkward silence, until the guy began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"You are so smart, yet, you haven't figured out who I am…have you, WiseGirl?" He said.

That voice!

"Percy?" I asked.

He smiled, and took of his black shades to reveal his beautiful sea green eyes…the one's I love so much. They belonged to my Best Friend.

"It was you? I should have known…the car…" I mumbled.

"Yep, my baby! I got her for my birthday…which you missed." He said the last part sadly.

"Percy, I'm sorry. You know I would have never missed your birthday…ever." I said.

"I know…but…you still haven't said Happy Birthday!" He smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Percy!" I said, and I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He was 19 now. He blushed as I kissed him.

"Where were you headed before those guys ganged up on you?" Percy asked.

"Santa Monica."

"Let's go…I love that beach."

We drove a bit further, but we were so close, we made it there in seconds. I got out of the car, and smiled as the sea breeze rubbed against my face. My blonde hair flowed back in the breeze, and I smiled wider. I noticed Percy staring at me, and I looked back at him, he quickly looked away. I began to walk up to the shore, and I could feel Percy walk behind me. I looked over at the beach and waved at a familiar surfer who was riding a wave. His name was Josh, son of Apollo, and he waved back. He was a crazy guy, but a very good friend.

"Who's the dude?" Percy said angrily.

"Name's Josh, son of Apollo, and he's just a friend." I said.

I nodded and he calmed down a bit…I wonder why he got so angry? I was walking, when I turned to him, and kick some water on him.

"Hey!" He said, but out of habit.

The water didn't affect him. In fact, it just slid of his shirt.

"What are you going to do about it, _Jackson_? I haven't heard a single phone call from you, or an Iris Message, in 7 months! What kind of Best Friend are you?" I asked.

"A good one, the kind of best friend that saves you when you're in trouble." Percy said.

"Who said I couldn't defend myself?"

"You did, if you could have defended yourself, you wouldn't have gotten in the car."

Dang, he's getting good. Then I noticed how amazing he looks. He had on a black and grey shirt that really brought out his eyes, simple black jeans, and black Nike's. He had gotten stronger, and taller, and he was working on a small tan. He's eyes were so bright, and looking straight into mine. He's face broke out into a grin.

"Checking me out, WiseGirl?" He asked.

"No…I'm looking at the angry war god behind you." I stated.

"What?" he said and turned around.

I ran away from him, until I couldn't breathe anymore, which was very far. I turned around and I didn't see him, I smiled, knowing I might have left him behind. Then when I turned around to keep walking, I bumped into something that felt like a brick wall. Then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist…

"Got you, WiseGirl." He whispered.

"Let me go!" I said as I struggled.

But he was too strong, though I would never admit it.

"Why would I let the most beautiful girl in the world out of my arms?" He asked.

Wait…did he just say most beautiful? Does he-

"Why would I let…the girl I have had a crush on since I was twelve out of my arms, where someone else can come and take her away from me." He continued.

I looked up into his sea green eyes and saw that they were full of love and admiration. The sun was starting to set, it was like a scene from a movie.

"Now why would I do that?" He said.

Was he saying that he loved me? He-he loves me? I-we-he feels the same way?

"Percy-" but he cut me off.

"Shhh…don't say anything…just let me talk. I've missed you so much WiseGirl: especially on my Birthday, because it's usually our little tradition to eat a blue cupcake together. I would worry about you, here in California, the most dangerous place a Demigod could be. And Chiron would always tell me that you would be fine, that your strong and wise, and I know you are…but what if something happened to you, and I wouldn't be there to protect you?" He asked.

He put a hand on my face, and rubbed his thumb against my cheek gently.

"I would never forgive myself, if the women I loved got hurt, and I wasn't there to help? I'm sorry I haven't called you, but…a hellhound ate my phone." He said.

I chuckled softly.

"Yeah, it's funny. And my drachma's got lost in a well. It was deep, and I couldn't reach the bottom. But, as soon as I got my car, I came here. Because I couldn't be wait to see you."

"I couldn't wait to see you either," I said "I thought you were too busy with Rachel to even call me."

"Never. You are more important to me… Annabeth close your eyes." He asked.

"Why do you want me to close my-"

"Just do it, please?"

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and then I waited. I felt Percy sigh, and his hand (that was on my face) got a better grip. Seconds later, his lips were on mine. I was shocked, so I let him kiss me for a few seconds…before I started to kiss back. Soon the kiss got more passionate. We were showing that love we had for each other, that we never had been able to say before. His lips were so soft…I just love him. His lips belonged on mine.

He broke apart, and I won't lie, I was disappointed it didn't last longer.

"You kissed me back." He said.

"I did."

"So…you like me too?" He asked surprised.

I nodded.

"You didn't think I'd like you?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Honestly, you deserve better than me." He said.

"No," I said as I put my forehead with his, "I like you, and only you. No one else."

He grinned.

"Good. Because my heart belongs to you, and no one else." Then he kissed me again.

This time nothing interrupted us…for a while. We stayed in each other's arms until…Footsteps. We turned around, to see the Giants after us again.

"I never get privacy! Ever!" Percy complained.

I smiled, loving that he wanted to spend more time with me. I got out my knife, and he uncapped Riptide.

"The life of a demigod isn't easy." I said.

"But I'm glad I have you next to me." Percy said as he looked at me.

I smiled. Then we both ran forward to the ugly monsters.

**The end! How was it?**

**Did I win?**

**I'm just kidding, I'm just glad I can participate in the contest. I hoped you like the story!**

**I got the idea as I was eating ice cream…again, I get ideas at the most random times! I'm crazy.**

**So, please click that button right over there, so you can make this crazy, fun, author happy!**

**You know you want too!**

**Until next time.**

**REVIEW!**

**-ChildOfWisdom**

**[Updated February 29. Leap year, 2012.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just wanted to clear up some questions I didn't really get to make clear in the first chapter.**

**The contest was who could write the best one shot!**

**The Canadians, were meant to be Laistrygonian Giants! (It didn't write for some odd reason.)**

**And…**

**SeaweedBrain909, I can't find your profile. And I would really love to read your stories.**

**I hope the clears things up, and thank you all for your amazing reviews.**

**Happy Leap Year.**


End file.
